Fallait pas me coller!
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: hpss : comment une retenue peut donner du courage à un petit gryffi lemon ! et os


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Genre : yaoi, lemon pwp (quoique y a moyen de faire une suite) HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient … dommage

Couple : Harry / Sévérus

Bon alors j'ai gros problème qui s'appelle le syndrome de la page blanche donc en attendant un nouvel OS d'un style complètement différent

_**Fallait pas me coller !**_

« Puisque c'est comme ça, monsieur Potter, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir ! En attendant sortez, je vous attends à 20h soyez ponctuel ! »

« Bien monsieur »

« »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire professeur ? »

« Vous allez effectuez un travail ... heu que faites-vous Potter ? »

« Je me rapproche, pourquoi ? »

« Que vous vous rapprochiez est une chose, que vous soyez à côté du bureau en est une autre. »

« Hooo veuillez m'excuser c'est vrai je suis encore trop loin ! Voilà, est-ce bon comme ça ? »

« Sur ... sur mes genoux ? »

« Oui ce sera tellement plus facile »

« Plus fac ... facile pour ... pour quoi ? »

« Pour ça ... »

A ce moment-là, Harry avance ses lèvres et vient effleurer celles de son professeur. Un tendre baiser s'en suivit, il devint rapidement emplint de fougue, de passion et ce des deux côté. Chacun luttant pour avoir l'avantage. Harry trop heureux de la réaction de son amour lui laissa l'avantage et donc le droit d'explorer sa bouche. Après s'être laissé inspectée sous tous les angles, Harry repassa à l'attaque et lui suça la langue puis rompit le baiser avec une plainte de Rogue. Harry descendit un peu et parcouru le cou de celui dont il ferait son amants, de baiser et de suçons.

Il déboutonna la chemise de son professeur préféré et commença à embrasser son torse. Cette peau blanche qui le faisait fantasmer depuis si longtemps était si douce. Rogue se laissait faire et appréciait pleinement ce que lui faisait son élève. Il trouvait ça si bon qu'il ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Son corps réagissait beaucoup aux attouchements d'Harry, surtout au moment où celui-ci descendit un peu plus bas et effleura son membre qui se durcit d'un coup.

Harry aimait ça, son amour se laissait faire, complètement. Mais le mieux était que celui-ci appréciait, son corps en était le témoin parfait, la preuve irréfutable. Il y avait tant rêvé ...

Harry enleva la chemise de Sévérus, glissa ses mains sur son corps blancs, le caressa pour trouver tous ses points sensibles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, Harry descendait le long du torse. Arrivé au niveau des petites boules de chaire roses, il s'amusa à les titiller. C'était un pur plaisir pour le brun d'entendre son professeur adoré gémir sous ses caresses. Après les avoir léchées et mordues en bonne et due forme, Harry continua sa descente. Il lécha son nombril puis souffla dessus, ce qui eut pour effet direct de le faire frissonner.

En voulant toujours plus Harry se mit à genoux par terre et passa un doigt sur l'entrejambes de Sévérus. Malgré les barrières de tissus, le professeur ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Merlin que Harry était doué à ce jeu-là. D'une main dans ses cheveux, il montra à son élève de continuer.

Sans se faire prier, Harry défit le bouton du pantalon de Rogue puis descendit la fermeture éclaire. Ensuite ce fut le tour du boxer d'être rabaissé, juste assez pour permettre à Harry de libérer le membre brûlant du professeur. Harry commença à faire de lents vas et viens le long de la hampe dressée avec la main. Mais la tentation d'y goûter fut plus forte. Il commença à donner de petits coups de langue pour récolter les quelques gouttes blanches qui perlaient au sommet. Il lécha ensuite le membre brûlant sur toute sa longueur.

Rogue adorait ces sensations. Il le faisait savoir à Harry par ses gémissements qu'il ne retenait pas le moins du monde, par ses mains qui caressaient les cheveux du brun et le forçaient à continuer encore et toujours et par ses réactions physiques avec lesquelles Harry jouait. Un cri de surprise et de pur plaisir se fit entendre lorsque le jeune élève pris à pleine bouche la virilité de Sévérus. Celui-ci subi la douce mais terrible torture de la lenteur. En effet Harry prenait un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pendant les vas et viens, appréciant le plus possible ce moment et voulant entendre l'adulte le supplier.

N'en pouvant plus, le directeur des Serpentards commençait à faire des mouvements avec son bassin et à appuyer sur la tête du Griffondor pour l'obliger à aller plus vire et plus loin. Accédant à sa demande, le jeune lion accéléra son rythme, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Il pouvait sentir Rogue arriver peu à peu au point culminant de la jouissance, ce fut chose faite peu après. Rogue se déversa généreusement dans la bouche de Harry qui avala tout avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Après avoir lécher une dernière fois le gland de son amant le brun remonta embrasser son professeur et de sa main l'excita à nouveau.

Il voulait que le Serpentard le prenne et cela ne saurait tarder. En effet, l'adulte une fois remit de ses émotions se mit lui aussi en action. Il déboutonna le jean de son élève, l'enleva et fit subir le même sort au boxer noir qu'il portait. Il souleva Potter pour l'asseoir sur le bureau et continua de le déshabiller. Après l'avoir passionnément embrassé, il lui présenta ses doigts qu'Harry lécha directement comme si c'était le plus succulent qu'il lui ait été donné de goûter. Les sachant bien humidifier, Rogue les retira de sa bouche et stoppa le grognement de frustration du brun par un long baiser. Il fit descendre ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du Griffondor et arrivé au niveau de ses fesses, il pénétra son intimité. Après avoir habitué son élève à cette intrusion, il fit un pénétrer un 2ème et un 3ème doigt.

Harry en attendait toujours plus et pour le montrer à Sévérus, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes tout en l'embrassant. Le message fut bien reçu, Rogue retira ses doigts pour pénétrer l'intimité de Harry avec quelque chose de définitivement bien plus gros. Il s'introduisit en Harry avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis, il s'empala d'un coup sur la hampe dressée, ce qui provoqua un cri de pur plaisir chez les 2 protagonistes. Encouragé par le Griffondor, Rogue accéléra toujours plus ses mouvements. Allant de ce fait toujours plus loin, à présent à chaque coups de reins, il touchait la prostate provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de la par du Griffondor.

Il ne fallu pas très longtemps aux 2 hommes pour atteindre la jouissance et dans un râle de pur bonheur, Rogue se libéra en Harry alors que celui-ci se déversait entre les 2. Après un baiser, le directeur des Serpentards s'extirpa du corps de son élève. Il se pencha pour aller lécher le liquide blanc se trouvant sur le ventre de son amant, fruit de leurs amours.

Après s'être encore embrassé durant de longues minutes, Harry commença à frissonner.

« Tu as froid » lui demanda Rogue

« Oui un peu, tu m'as tenu chaud pendant un long moment mais maintenant… »

« Haha, et bien partons à la recherche de tes vêtements, j'avoue que je ne sais pas où je les ais jetés » dit Rogue en souriant

« »

« J'ai un peu plus chaud maitenant quoique rien de comparable à tout à l'heure. »

« Et bien la prochaine fois que tu auras froid, viens me voir, on y remédiera ensemble »

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

« »

Après encore de longs baisés, Harry repartit heureux de ce moment d'intense plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il fantasmait sur le corps de son professeur de potion et se promit d'y retourner bientôt.

_Potter en tous les cas tu sais comment faire du bien à quelqu'un, toi. Ne tarde pas trop à revenir me voir, je remettrai ça avec le plus grand plaisir !_

FIN

Alors vous avez aimé ? Mon premier PWP, suis toute émue ! Je sais que c'est un peu court mais bon j'ai fait cet OS il y a un moment maintenant, et je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre d'autre. En plus comme je n'arrive absolument pas à trouver d'idées pour une fic ou un OS HP/SR (Vous pouvez m'aider ?) alors que j'aimerais beaucoup en faire une, et ben j'ai mis celle-ci qui est dans mon ordi depuis TRÈS longtemps. Bref, elle est là, vous l'avez lue, dites-moi si vous aimé !

Kissous

Crystal


End file.
